happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beak It Up
Beak It Up is a season 104 episode of HTFF. Plot Rafie is walking and wondering around at Emmy's garden, only just want to meets with her again but too afraid to get close to her. He tried to think until Emmy happily greets Rafie from behind, which later made him nervous even more. He decided to ran away after tried to greets her back in front of her. As he running away and blames himself to not greets Emmy back, a duo suddenly grabs him into the bush, revealed to be Morton and Mix. They give friendly punch to him as they meet once again, and later teasing him about Emmy again, much of Rafie's worries. Morton decided to help Rafie out to get comfortable when he close to Emmy again, also wants him to talk with other girls first. Mix however not so sure about this and remembers when Morton always hugging a pie-shaped pillow. Morton trying to calls Daphne but Mix somehow grabs and throws his phone away. At other place, Tromp is wishing for something at the well until his head hit by Morton's phone and falls into the well. Mix angrily stares at him and Morton decided to change his plan. The duo sees Lain playing with flowers nearby and tells Rafie to talk to her. In the same time, Pranky is setting a prank on Lain with a fake flower(a garden hose). Morton actually sees him and tells Mix about it, both of them agree on something. Frightened Rafie trying to greets Lain and also stuttered. Lain sees him and joyfully greets him back. Meanwhile, Pranky is ready for his prank but the water doesn't comes out from the hose, revealed that the duo tied it. The hose begin to swells up and Pranky tried to fix it. Lain anyway aggressively pulled the "flower", causing Pranky to splits in half by the garden hose. She sees Rafie is no longer with her but not aware of the swelling hose, which later kills her off-screen when it explodes. Morton anyways congrats Rafie while Mix just saw Rafie walking away few seconds after he met Lain. They later meet Tuft and tells Rafie to go for it. Mix trying to get Morton's attention that he sees Parri trying to flirts with Emmy and she actually trying to ignores him. They planned another prank on Parri. Meanwhile, Rafie cowardly trying to give an orange but Tuft somehow sees the bugs fly around Rafie's hair and quickly brings her spray. The spray burns Rafie's eyes and trips over by his orange, also slicing Tuft's skin with his beak. Back into the garden, Parri grabs his mirror back on the table but sees his face is "ruined" inside the mirror. Parri gasped and throws the mirror away into the tree, which later make a fertilizer falls from it before being attacked by Emmy's mutated plants. Morton congrats Mix for his perfect calculation meanwhile Emmy just shakes her head. Both of them later just remembered about Rafie and tried to call him. Morton found Rafie laying on the ground and takes him to Emmy. Rafie still feels dizzy and blinded by the spray, falls into the tree. Morton tries to grab him but somehow get stepped and tripped by Rafie's orange. The juice anyway spits into Emmy's eyes, which causing her to ran away screaming while holds the pain. Morton tries to get up but his nose ring stuck into the mutated vine(which also annoyed by the orange juice), which later being pulled by it along with his skull. Mix trying to controls the scene but get crushed by the tree when Rafie pulls off his beak from the tree, which caused the tree to chopped in half. Parri's mirror falls from the tree and pierced into Emmy's face and the shards also decapitates her. Rafie's vision somehow still blurred and sees Emmy standing nearby(it's actually her head on the table). He cowardly and finally manages to greets her back. He walks back and feels relieved until his vision turns back to normal and sees the scene, which make him shocked and tripped by the water from a broken hose. Meanwhile, Tromp finally managed to get out from the well until Rafie falls into the well and also pushes him back into it. Splattering sounds can be heard from the well as soon the bucket falls. The episode ends when Morton's phone ringing nearby, revealed that Daphne trying to calls him. Moral "Courage is what it takes to stand up and speak." Deaths *Pranky is splits in half. *Lain is killed when the hose exploded. *Tuft is sliced open. *Parri is shredded by the mutated plants. *Morton's skull is pulled out. *Mix is crushed by the tree. *Emmy is decapitated by glass shard. *Rafie and Tromp fall into the well before crushed by bucket. Injuries *Rafie's eyes blinded by the spray. *Emmy's eyes blinded by orange juice and later have her face pierced by broken mirror. *Tromp suffered slight injuries after fell down the well. Trivia *This marks Rafie's first death. *The title is a pun of "Speak It Up". *Queenie is seen flying around the garden. *The "ruined" Parri's face inside the mirror is actually because of Morton draws something on it. Gallery Emmyrafie.png|It's been a long time since the last time they meet. beakitup2.png|That fake flower... beakitup3.png|Just when Rafie have enough courage to talk with her. beakitup4.png|Well done for getting out of the well. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 104 episodes